


Home

by tooyoung_toodumb



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooyoung_toodumb/pseuds/tooyoung_toodumb
Summary: Ben has already lost his home, he doesn't want to lose his world too





	Home

He wasn't having fun. Just the time to do what he had to and he’d put it back where it belonged. It's about half a day, the entire day maximum. At least that's what he said to himself. But then he had another idea, it would only take him an extra day to make it happen. But Ben realized it was missing and started his desperate search.

He saw him trying to hide his hand as much as possible. Always stiffened when they were cuddling together on the couch, with his hands perpetually hidden in his huge sweatshirt as if at any moment he could discover the deed. And in fact James was also a little surprised that it had taken him two days to realize the ring he always wore on his finger was missing. One evening while they were in bed, Ben had just suddenly fumbled blaming a nightmare. But the blond had seen that the boy by his side wasn’t sleeping at all, so he had guessed he had finally noticed the lack of the object that he had never removed in months. If not during practice.

And that's where he was letting himself go a little more. Wrapping it as his teammates do would arouse suspicion, so he would simply remove it and then put it back in the end when he left the field. If it was up to him, he'd be in that camp day and night. He never wanted to admit to himself and James that he was so stupid and careless for just one time and lost the most important thing he had ever owned.

It was a gift from when James realized things were getting pretty serious between them. James had found the idea nice, even if it was risky. For his birthday he had bought two rings, it wasn’t a proposal he didn't think they were at that point in their relationship and he didn't want to let Ben run away even before they actually built something together. It was rather a promise, a commitment to keep, as far as possible, the love he felt for that boy. And he certainly hoped one day to replace it with a proper ring, with their names’ engravings and the date and everything.

They were two simple silver rings in which he had incised a small house. A symbol that had an important meaning for the two of them. _Wherever you go I will always be your home, your safe place to hide when things don't go as you would like or just to relax._ Then they both continued to maintain their homes even though Ben's was almost emptied of his belongings by now. He loved staying at James' and smelling his perfume everywhere. So that symbol not only had a literary meaning, but it also had a literal meaning. _My house is yours, forever._

While James had decided to put it around his neck with a long chain that was hidden by his shirts, Ben had put it around his thumb and hadn’t taken it off. He stares at the incision every time he takes it off and smiles like an idiot. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful and significant gift someone had ever given him for his birthday.

And he'd lost it. There was nothing in the bag, he had emptied and checked it from top to bottom and no trace of the small silver object. He had already searched every possible corner of James' house, taking advantage of the night out he had organized with a friend. But nothing. There wasn’t a reason for it to be at his because it had been days, if not weeks, that he hadn’t set foot there so it was virtually impossible that he had lost it there. The only place left to check was the training ground. Maybe it had fallen while he was putting it in his bag and hadn't noticed but during the cleaning process, someone would have found it right? Unless he lost it on the field.

Ben passes his hand over his face and sighs. He didn't dare tell James, he didn’t tell no one actually. Already felt tremendously guilty for losing his gift, he didn’t think he could bear seeing the sad and disappointed expression of the blond. Losing it created a void in his heart. It wasn't just a ring. He'd lost his house. He really hoped he could find it before he had to admit the irreparable.

His locker is empty if you don’t count the deodorant and a pair of headphones he left in there. He goes to train trying to give his best and then have lunch with his teammates in the lounge. He wastes some time in line with the tray in his hand, trying to catch something superficially. But it's hard with all those tables in the middle and all that people. He eats chatting with the guys at the table and then leave his phone on the table to go back when no one would be in the room anymore.

His plan is successful and he finds himself bent between the tables to look for that ring, desperately praying for it to be there.

“What are you doing?" he almost bangs his head under the table when James’ figure bends over in front of him.

“Um…. cleaning?" he questions in a voice that shakes slightly. Then he quickly comes out of there while James shakes his head smiling. Maybe he's having fun. Just a little bit.

“Ben"

“You know, disrespectful guys" he nervously giggles and dries his palms off his pants.

James giggles a little and puts his hands in his pocket. “Come on, gym awaits us" the brunette sees the door open and close, slowing down more and more until it stops completely and he passes a hand through his hair sighing frustrated. He has to tell him. He can't go on like this anymore. But he's enormously scared, he's already lost his home and he doesn't want to lose his world too.

They come home quietly, James knows if he talks it'll ruin everything. And he would probably also tell him he always had the ring so he prefers to remain silent. Ben, on the other hand, continues to brood incredulous over what happened. He should have been forgiven and he really hoped James would let him.

First he had to talk to him, try to reduce the damage. But he doesn’t even have the courage to look him in the eye at that moment, let alone have a conversation with him. He takes the bags from the back seat while James goes to open the door and puts them in their place as always. Then he goes to sit on the couch, leaning with his back against it and carrying an arm to cover his eyes.

James looks everything from the kitchen. He doesn't know exactly what's going through the brunette’s head but whatever it is, it's nothing positive. It's all his fault and his damn plan. His index finger moves up and down on the thumb where the ring should be and maybe he's not even noticing it at the moment, but James hears something squeezing into his stomach and decides that yes, he’d do. He had totally imagined another moment, but right now it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how they are dressed or the place or that Ben would kill him as soon as he opened the box.

He hastily climbs the stairs to take the well hidden little box and turns it around in his hands going down.

Ben is always in the same position and he wonders for a moment if he really wants to do it. He would never want him to misunderstand his gesture. _Fuck off, I wanna marry that idiot anyway._

“Ben" he calls him softly and when the boy opens his eyes he has to lower his eyes to be able to see him properly. James is kneeling in front of him with a blue box on his hands. As soon as his brain seems to focus on the image, he straightens out on the couch and stares at him without saying a word.

“I told you one day I would replace it. And what better than when you don't expect it?" he laughs slightly before taking a deep breath, “Benjamin James Chilwell, will you marry me?"

He has watery eyes while Ben is on the verge of saying something. But he stops him by opening the box and Ben opens his mouth wide. “You asshole! Do you have any idea how crazy I was looking for it?" in the box a silver ring with an engraved house, his ring.

“Is that a yes?" he questions laughing at him still kneeling, he doesn’t think he can hold back the tears much longer. Ben leaning slightly and gives him a push that makes him fall backwards unprepared. For a moment he was speechless, obviously he had imagined the scene but he had categorically refused to think of a negative answer. But he doesn't have time to say or do anything else that Ben is all over him, filling him with kisses. And he takes a while to get the message.

“Yes. It’s a yes, dickhead" he laughs and kisses him repeatedly all over his face. Then he stops, he is now lying on the ground while Ben is straddling him catching his breath. He takes his hand resting on his chest and with his trembling hands puts the ring back on him. No thumbs this time, though.

Ben slowly bends over, stopping a few inches from his face, and looks him in the eye, “I can't wait to marry you, James Maddison"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! As always you can find other works on my tumblr page [@chilly-me-softly](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chilly-me-softly/)


End file.
